(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit information processing device, a circuit information processing system, a database, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and a circuit design method.
(ii) Related Art
In recent years, reconfigurable circuits (dynamically reconfigurable circuits) capable of dynamically reconfiguring their internal circuit configuration have been developed, and various devices utilizing a reconfigurable circuit have been proposed. By utilizing a reconfigurable circuit, for example, data processing circuits corresponding to multiple pieces of data processing are configured (reconfigured) within the reconfigurable circuit so that the data processing circuits are switched between each other, thereby enabling the multiple pieces of data processing to be implemented by the reconfigurable circuit.
A reconfigurable circuit includes multiple processor elements (PEs). A reconfigurable circuit determines the placement of multiple PEs and routing between the PEs on the basis of reconfiguration data (config data), thereby implementing a circuit according to the reconfiguration data.
As a reconfiguration process of a reconfigurable circuit, partial reconfiguration exists in addition to full reconfiguration that fully reconfigures multiple PEs. In partial reconfiguration, a circuit formed by some PEs is maintained while partially reconfiguring other PEs.
Partial reconfiguration, which maintains a circuit formed by some PEs, has the following constraint: these PEs be not used for partial reconfiguration, and their placement be fixed. Therefore, constrained placement and routing such as partial reconfiguration is difficult in comparison to full reconfiguration that does not maintain a circuit formed by some PEs and has no such constraint. The term placement and routing refers to making logic elements applied by logic synthesis correspond to physical logic elements on a circuit.